Ruby Lethality
by FreyaDivine
Summary: A young girl, born with special powers, is sent away to be able to channel her powers for a good cause, but she finds herself in an even worse situation when she was kidnapped. Then she has to learn to live with some choices that were made for her.


Chapter 1

"Our choices show who we truly are, far more than abilities." Some mistakes cannot be changed, but we can choose to try to fix them; we all must figure that out, but before that, we have to figure out who we truly are: a hero or a villain.

Heroes and villains are born among any family. No one has ever proved where they get their powers but kids do not care; they have powers! Who would not be excited? Kids will be kids.

Annie Sullivan was great with blades. She could hit anyone harder and faster with a blade than even a gun. Not only that, she was very skilled at furtive games, like hide and seek, and could get away with almost anything she wanted.

The letter from the government that told her and her family that she must be sent away for "her own safety" is where the story begins.

"Annie? Are you all right?" asked her mother.

Annie was sobbing into her pillow. Her room was a mess with all its things either on the floor or in a small suitcase. She was clutching her phone and iPod in her right hand.

"Just because I'm 15 doesn't mean I will hurt people!" she answered.

"I know, Annie, but there is nothing I can do."

"I won't go!"

"You have no choice. Let me in?" she said.

Annie did not answer but she heard the door open and felt her mother put a hand on her head.

"Annie, you will come back, but they want to teach you discipline in the outside world. You'll meet other kids your age."

Annie snorted and ignored her. Her mother got up and continued to pack for her. Annie thought about what her mother had said.

Of course, she was not the only one to be sent to wherever she was going. She definitely was not the only person with powers at her age. Maybe she will find someone who is good with swords too. That would be fun to face off; she has never actually fought a real live person before. Maybe it will not be as bad as she thinks it will be.

She climbed down from her bed to help her mother continue packing, still mulling over the prospect of her new home.

The rest of the night went by without a word. A black car came the next morning and took her one small suitcase. Annie's memory did not register much of the car ride and when she did, they were driving through a large estate's iron gate. They looked sinister and towered over the car's ceiling as they drove by. The car drove down a long path and came around a circle at the end that reconnected to the path back out. The driver and passenger motioned for her to get out after they had gotten out and waited at her door. She looked around as she stood up, holding the door of the car for comfort.

"Where am I?" Annie asked the driver, stepping away from the car and turning to the wide-open green plain. She could see a huge fence in the distance, which blocked anything behind it. The mansion towered over her and it looked almost gothic but it could not be that old.

When no one answered her, she looked around to look at one of the men in suits, who escorted her. Suddenly, something hit her in the back of the head hard from behind and everything went black even before she hit the ground.

Annie woke up on the bottom bed of a bunk, in a large room, full of other girls, her stuff on top of a trunk at the end of her bed. A few of them looked at her as though she was an alien. A bell rang in the distance and all the girls ran out the door. Annie took her time to get out of the bed she was in and to look in a mirror. Her once short wavy blonde hair had grown out and needed to be brushed and she looked as though she had not eaten in months. She saw a lone band aid on her left forearm. It was a little painful to the touch so she assumed they had implanted something in her arm. She turned around to face the room again. The room was full of bunk beds and many of them were occupied; she could tell because they were not made and things were littered all around them.

Annie sighed and ran off after the girls after she had brushed her hair very quickly, feeling a bit light headed. The girls from her dormitory and had joined another, rather larger group of girls under a tree, close to the large mansion she had just exited. In contrast, the guys were all spread out across the huge lawn.

Under the tree, there was only one boy among the many girls. He was very muscular and even though he was sitting on the ground, she could tell he would tower over her if they stood side by side. Annie noticed quickly that he was very uncomfortable; he looked at her pleadingly with his green eyes when he saw her. She blinked and sighed to herself and tentatively tiptoed forward. She saw the boy look around in confusion, not knowing that Annie could go invisible. She gently placed a hand on his shoulder and he jumped at her touch; however, the girls noticed nothing.

"Hang on a second," Annie whispered; then she moved to the middle of the group of girls and messed with one of the girl's bottle blonde hair. She screamed, jumped to her feet and ran. All of the other girls screamed and followed her lead, in turn.

The boy got up, laughing hard. When he looked up, he saw Annie with a smile on her face, watching the girls go.

"That was awesome," he said, finally.

"That was fun," Annie added. "Some girls are so pathetic.

The boy snickered. "My name is Danny Andrews."

"I'm Annie," she said, starting to walk away, "Annie Sullivan." Danny followed her.

"When did you get here?" he asked.

"I don't know how long it's been, but the last date I remember is August 9th."

"Wow, you've been out almost a month," said Danny, astounded.

"Really? Well, no wonder I'm a toothpick." Out of the corner of her eye, she saw an eye roll. "Don't roll your eyes."

He smirked, "It's just… they only knock people out if they are a threat to the transporters. They couldn't hit me on the head hard enough..."

"They had to sedate you?"

"Yup."

"Wow, why?"

"Super strength," he said, simply and shrugged. "Your power is cool but I don't know if being able to scare people would have made you end up here."

"Oh, that. Well, it's hard to show you, unless I'm 'magic' enough to make a sword appear."

"What do you mean?"

"When I have a blade, I can hit you harder and faster than a gun."

"And no one can see you," Danny said. "That's... stalker-ish."

Annie snorted a little. "It's fun but I sort of ran out of _things_ to practice on."

They smiled at each other and sat down against a fence.

"So what do they do with us here?" asked Annie. "I mean, are we going to be tested on, like in the movies, or something?"

"I don't know about that; they only want you to learn to control your powers. The time we're out cold they do testing on us to make sure we won't bring in diseases I think, but no one remembers a thing. Every few months, heroes come to choose kids to teach. Problem is many aren't chosen."

"What happens to them?" said Annie.

"Either they stay here until they are 18 or, I guess, they run away. That is all I know. I got here four months ago."

"Girls have been all over you ever since," Annie said, under her breath.

He snickered. "Yeah..."

A bell rang a few hours later, when it was getting dark.

"Bet you're hungry."

"Not really, but I know I should be."

Danny showed her to the cafeteria. Annie took the time to look around the large mansion where all the activities were held and noticed many more doors that even Danny did not know what they were used for. Danny had to grab her elbow to make sure she didn't miss the sharp turn into the cafeteria as she was so absorbed in looking around the huge house.

The girls Annie had scared sat at a table in the corner, laughing like they had been before. Danny led her over to a line and they both grabbed a ham and cheese sandwich. When they sat down at a table, a few guys joined them, hesitating before talking to Danny.

"Wonder who scared those girls who were all over you away, eh? They ran all the way to the border and didn't come back til the bell!" said a skinny boy.

All the boys snickered while Annie focused on eating. Danny caught her eye and she shrugged. Danny looked around before pointing at Annie, who saw their jaws drop.

"What? Girls like them aren't hard to scare," she said, before taking a bite. "It's pathetic, really. I threw a girl's hair around and she screamed; the rest followed suit. And tada, you've scared yourself a pack of girls."

The guys blinked. Only Danny looked happy.

"So, you scared them away from Danny?" said a chubbier boy.

"I had other motives to do so other than him looking uncomfortable."

The boys snickered when Danny snorted. They talked in low voices for a bit while she finished her food. She caught a few words like "powers" and "teachers".

The bell rang and all the guys but Danny left.

"You didn't have to stay, you know."

"I know, but I wanted to."

"What are the rules here, anyway?" she asked, after a moment of silence as they followed the boys out of the cafeteria.

"Well, stay out of trouble. They aren't very strict as we can only hurt each other."

"Er, I thought the point was to protect us and others?"

"We have an occasional death, but our injuries heal a lot faster than normal. So, it doesn't matter as much," said Danny. "You want to fight or something?"

"Fight?"

"Yeah, for fun. People do it a lot here. They don't let me so..."

"Heh, you'd beat them up, huh?"

"Yeah, but I'm not sure about with a sword," said Danny.

"We'd have to find some..."

"Easy, follow me." He took her hand and took off.

They reached an arena-like room, farther down the hall and down a flight of stairs. Only difference was it had a basketball court within it. It wasn't empty either; boys were wrestling and punching each other. Annie noticed quickly she was the only girl there and glanced at Danny. Few guys noticed her, though. Danny brought her some swords to choose from and she took a very old looking katana.

"Any preference in blades?" Danny asked, choosing a thicker and longer blade.

"Katana, but I can use any. Broadswords are my least favorite. They weigh _so_ much, and are one handed. Bleh," said Annie, holding the rusty old katana before her.

"That's intimidating," said Danny. "Go easy on me, will you?"

"Let you beat me? Never."

"Fine, ready?"

Annie smiled, mischievously.

"No invisibility, by the way," Danny added quickly.

Annie jabbed to his right shoulder but he knocked it away. It was a little slow, however. The katana gave him a slight cut. Before he could bring his sword back to protect himself, Annie knocked him over onto his back, her katana at his throat.

"Saw that coming," he said, clearly trying to inch away from the blade point. "Let me breathe."

Annie removed the sword from his throat and offered him a hand, which he took. The guys were watching now. She held her sword at her side in her left hand and looked at them in turn.

Danny rubbed his neck. "Is it bleeding?"

"No, you're fine," said Annie, examining his throat.

For another hour, the guys fought with a sword. All failed against her. At around 11:15, boys began to leave. Danny was dozing on the floor in a corner. When he noticed the room was empty, he got up.

"My turn. Sword over there."

Annie blushed a little. "Embarrassed you got destroyed by a girl?" She put the sword on the ground and kicked it away. "I call invisibility."

"Nope." He jumped at her and she dodged him with a soft shout. Danny was fast without a sword. Annie flipped over him but he grabbed her right ankle. He pulled her down and she landed in his arms. She lied there in his arms, totally breathless.

"You all right?" he said.

Annie nodded put her arms around neck and he put her down. She swayed a little.

"I guess so, that was intense."

"Danny smiled. "You should go to bed. See you tomorrow. That was fun."

"'Course, you won."

"I only liked it, because I grabbed you out of the air."

"Heh, my blood pressure is still up there," she said, faintly. Annie fell towards Danny, vision blurring. Danny was just barely able to catch her.

"Maybe we should find someplace else," he said, staring at her in surprise. He picked her up again before she said anything. Annie blacked out and came to lying next to Danny outside, who was asleep against a tree. There was a cold breeze that made her shiver and before falling asleep again, she got closer to Danny.

Chapter 2

A week went by and Annie was among the boys' gang. Danny didn't fight with her. He just watched her fight the other guys while lifting some bleachers in the back of the gym. She was getting better at using limbs as weapons. The boy she was dueling fell to his knees as she knocked him off his feet after kicking his knees out. She smiled at him as he shook his head, resignedly.

The room emptied again after 11. Danny was reading a book Annie had found in the girls' dormitory when she found him. She smiled and she turned invisible and walked up to him.

"Boo!"

He jumped and looked around. "Annie!"

She laughed as she became visible. "Come on, let's finish what we started a week ago."

He looked at her and had a cautious look on his face. She took his hand and pulled him to his feet; he towered over her by at least half a foot.

"You're on!" he said.

Annie back-flipped away.

"Show off," he said and she smiled. Danny feigned left and came from the right. He threw a left punch, which she caught in her palm, but she regretted it immediately, having forgot that she wouldn't stand a chance against his strength. He jammed her into the wall and breathed hard for a moment, staring at her.

"Nice, but..." She jabbed him in the stomach, hard with her free hand. He jumped backward, yelping. She lengthened her hand, about to place her hand to his throat but Danny put up an arm to meet hers.

"Ouch, sheesh. Anything else you want to try?"

"Hmm...sure." Annie put his arm down and moved closer before kissing him on the lips before he could ask anything.

"Whoa," said a girl to Annie's right. Both Danny and Annie looked around to see a group of girls watching. Annie realized she still had Danny's arm in her hand and released it, immediately.

"We wondered where you were," said the girl standing in front of everyone, named Victoria whose hair she had played with on her first day at the Estate. Danny and Annie stayed silent.

"Let's go," he whispered out of the corner of his mouth after a moment of silence, in which they all stared into each other's eyes. The room seemed to buzz. Annie didn't say anything so he took her hand calmly and dragged her out.

"That was terrible planning on my part," said Annie, in a low voice when they reached a secluded part of the Estate.

"Hey, it was my fault too, but we both didn't see them. What can they do, beat you up?"

"They don't dare fight me. They'll beat me up with words because I kissed you of all people," Annie said, softly.

"'Of all people'?"

Annie gave him a look. "Girl's don't fist fight. I'm sure you know that." He nodded, all hope forgotten.

"I know," he said, sitting down, hugging his knees. Annie leaned on his shoulder and he looked at her when she spoke again.

"Well, at least I can be invisible..."

The next morning went by without problems but that was because Annie refused to be visible. She noticed a big difference in all the guys. They obviously knew about the night before and Danny was not keen on talking because he knew Annie was nearby. He had no choice, though. Annie snickered a few times and she was glad Danny couldn't see her face.

At lunch, Annie had to get food so she quickly got in line for it, but it was no good. She was all by herself, because Danny was still dueling in the arena.

"You're unbelievable," a girl said, from behind her.

Annie whipped around, but she was surprised to see Victoria alone.

"Victoria, it was nothing," said Annie, starting to walk out of the line towards her table and trying not to sound terrified.

Victoria's eyes narrowed.

"Why do you care? He never liked you, and he's just my friend. Grow up," said Annie, firing up. She turned her back to her and placed her food on the table. Annie was really trying not to lose her temper with her.

Next thing Annie knew was a stabbing pain all over her body. It felt like a thousand knives were being forced inside her body at the same time. Annie screamed and collapsed at Victoria's feet, desperately trying to get away from the pain.

"Stop! Victoria!"

The pain stopped but Annie stayed on the floor, gasping and tense, clenching her fists so hard that her nails were digging into her palm. Danny had arrived and pushed her into a sitting position. The whole cafeteria had fallen silent at her scream and everyone in the room had their eyes on the three of them with many kids from outside the food line room looking in. Several boys were holding Victoria back.

Annie attempted to back up but went straight into Danny's shins.

"Annie, it's okay. Relax, you're fine," said Danny, soothingly.

"No...no!" said Annie, breathlessly.

Danny put out his hand slowly. Annie put her arms around his neck without warning and held on. He gasped a little. People were whispering mutinously. Annie vaguely heard Victoria's name.

"Let go, Annie, it's okay." He pried her off his neck and placed her back on her feet, allowing her to clutch his arm.

"What's wrong with her?" said a girl from Victoria's gang.

"Victoria's power. She's in shock," said a few boys, darkly.

"What did you say to her?" said Danny.

"'Grow up'," said Annie, softly. She watched Victoria smile at her. Annie ran as fast and as far as she could even though she was starving and still shaking. It was dark when Danny found her. Annie smelled a BLT and some sweet tea. He offered them to her and sat down when she took them tentatively.

"Eat."

He watched her as she ate and when she finished he looked her in the eyes, sadly.

"How do you feel?" said Danny.

"Terrible," said Annie, suddenly close to tears. He put an arm around her shoulders and she allowed him to pull her close. She felt tears run down her cheeks fast.

"It's okay, Annie. Victoria does this to every girl who kisses anyone, even the guys who are outsiders. She likes being the girl in the center of attention. The other guys told me."

She stayed silent as he rubbed her back, comfortingly. She put her face into his shoulder.

"She's been known to do that to people. Her weakness is... pain. Real pain hurts her a lot. She just can't handle it; not to mention, she probably would faint at the sight of her own blood."

Annie's hand tensed on her leg, digging her nails in, ignoring his small joke; Danny continued to rub her back.

"Go fight her, Annie. She's in the arena." He gave her a squeeze and got up. She glared across the grounds and nodded before jumping to her feet and stalking off to the arena.

Victoria was standing forgotten in a corner, frowning. However, when she saw Annie, her expression changed to a smile and approached her.

"You didn't win anything," Annie snapped.

"Aw, embarrassed?" simpered Victoria.

Annie grabbed her neck and squeezed it, angrily. "I can kill you through that pain you create," she said, through gritted teeth. Though Annie was short compared to Danny, she towered over Victoria; Annie's wavy uncut blonde hair hung around her eyes as she stared into Victoria's eyes.

"Let's prove it, shall we?" said Victoria, her eyes flashing with happiness.

Annie barely felt the sharp pain when she let go and grabbed a dagger from the floor and jabbed it at Victoria's shoulder. The pain vanished when Victoria shouted out as blood dripped down her shirt sleeve. Someone grabbed Annie's shoulders to keep her from continuing; she didn't fight whoever had grabbed her but she continued to grasp the dagger, tightly.

"So her pain is an illusion?" said a boy, named Andrew.

She saw Danny, who was holding her, nod with a slight smile on his face.

"Well, she had no chance," said a few girls in amazement. Victoria stomped out of the room clutching her bleeding shoulder and Annie's rage vanished. Then she felt light headed and took Danny's shoulder to hide that she was shaking and swaying dangerously. The other kids left after Victoria, talking about the fight.

"Danny..."

He caught her before she went down and smiled at her. "Good job."

"Why is it affecting me now?"

"I think it is because you are getting used to it. You're reacting to it, differently. Let's go get you a drink." He half-dragged half-carried her out of the arena. Halfway to the cafeteria, she could walk again. She jumped around to cafeteria happily.

That evening, dinner was a lot different than usual. Everyone sat in a clump while Victoria sat alone in a corner. Everyone talked fast, and, at the end, men in suits came in and didn't allow kids to leave. Everyone got quiet and a man came forward.

"The next Hero Meeting is in two days." A roar of excitement answered this statement. "I advise you to pack up; travel lightly." The chatter continued when the men let them all out of the cafeteria.

"I hope the same person will take us," said Danny to Annie. "Would be nice."

Annie smiled at him and said, "We're very different, though."

"So?"

She laughed and pushed him before running into the arena with the rest of the boys.

The night before the meeting came quickly and everyone was hurriedly packing; at dinner, it was the only thing they talked about.

Victoria was the only one who seemed sure she wasn't going to be picked. No one was trying to reassure her. After dinner, everyone went to the arena. "Let's do some teams," said Annie, "Kill the nerves."

"Annie and Danny are captains," said Andrew, a skinny boy. The two glanced at each other and nodded. Victoria was on Danny's side though he had no choice.

"All right, if you are disabled, you're out," said Annie. "Ready? Go!" Annie disappeared and went straight for Victoria. What was lucky, using no blades and only hands and other objects, she didn't blow her cover. An hour later, four were on Danny's side and five were on Annie's. Annie was sure Danny knew she was still up. Three were taken down on Danny's team but Danny took out two. The rest of them took each other out. Annie went right up to his back and put the dull end of her stick to it.

"I thought you would do that," said Danny. "You win."

Annie took the stick away and appeared in front of him.

"That was fun," said Annie looking around. "Though, I am at a loss of how we're going to wake them up."

"We won't," said Danny. "They'll wake up before the heroes get here."

None of the disabled left the gym until 3 to go to bed. When the heroes arrived at 9:30am, Danny was already talking with a couple. Annie didn't want to interrupt them so she continued looking around. Danny grabbed her and took her to meet them at five minutes to 10. One of the heroes was shorter than Annie while the other towered over her just as much as Danny did and both were very muscled. The shorter of the two, a woman who carried an electric shield, smiled politely at her.

"Your friend tells us you're very good with a blade," she said.

Annie nodded with a tentative smile.

"We don't bite, don't worry," said the man, jokingly. The woman gave him a look. "What, we don't!"

Annie smiled at the woman and she rolled her eyes.

"So, can you do anything else?" she said.

"I can become invisible," Annie said.

"Oh? Show us!" said the man, glancing at the woman.

Annie tiptoed around them while they looked around, aimlessly. She reappeared behind them and it took them a moment to notice.

"Impressive, I haven't seen someone with those powers in years. My name is Freya Divine, but I like just being called Freya."

"Just call me Zorn. First name is not easily pronounced."

Annie smiled.

"I can't say we know much about swordsmanship but I'm sure you don't need help with that," said Zorn.

Annie nodded.

"Well, if you're still here at the end of the day, we'll take you with us, you and Danny here," said Freya.

Annie beamed at them.

"Go on! Come find us later if you can," said Zorn.

Annie nodded, and after patting Danny's shoulder, continued to walk through the crowd again. No one came up to her and at lunch she sat with Danny and the two heroes.

"I can't believe I was here for only a few days when I was here," said Freya, looking around. "Apparently, I was requested specifically, along with Zorn of course, to go to an institution lead by a man who prefers to be called Tyriel."

"He wasn't the nicest person," Zorn added. "Though, he wasn't the teacher."

"How long were you here, Zorn?" asked Danny.

"I came _just_ after the last fair so I was here for several months. Is the arena still here?"

"Yes," said Annie and Danny together.

"Great! Very good memories in that room. Remember, Freya?" Zorn said, reminiscing.

Freya rolled her eyes again with a smile on her face and said, "No one asked about you?"

Annie shook her head in response.

"Ah, well, most retired heroes get here in the afternoon," said Zorn.

A bell rang and everyone left the cafeteria. Annie left the two heroes and Danny and sat in a corner. About two hours later, a woman came up to her with a hood over her face. She had a short skirt on and thigh-high black high-heeled boots. She was just as tall as Annie but Annie could tell she was not someone to mess around with.

"Hello," she said.

Annie's heart sank, but suspicion kept her from walking away. The woman introduced herself as Kali, but Annie couldn't figure out her powers just by sight; however, Kali obviously knew what Annie could do.

Suddenly, Annie was no longer in control of her own body. It wasn't total agony but it wasn't pleasant either. When she regained control, she fell to her knees; she was nowhere near the Estate. A man was talking to Kali, standing a few yards away.

Annie massaged her head as she stood up. She was in a clearing in front of a large old warehouse with chains on her wrists and ankles, anchoring her to a nearby tree. Then, something dawned on her: Surely heroes were not the only ones to get into the Estate to take students. However, she doubted Kali got in because someone let her in. These two were strong if they took her and there was nothing she could do. She frowned at them and once more, her heart sank when her mind landed on Danny.


End file.
